


He Who Gives Shall Receive

by JoJo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Because of course Ezra and Chris share a birthday - and know how to celebrate.





	He Who Gives Shall Receive

Chris had wanted to keep his eyes open, but he just couldn’t. 

It was too damned good. Anyhow, the sound of it was enough, and he could always enjoy watching Ezra another time. The fact he knew somewhere deep down in his gut that there would be another time, and another after that, made it all the better, all the more intense. He just shut his eyes and let it all happen, let the sensations roll over him. Let it all build and release in a delicious, unbearable wave. 

“So,” he croaked out, when he finally recovered enough to drag his eyes open and look at Ezra, as spent and sweaty as he was, one arm slung over the bed rail at his feet, his hair a wonderful mess. “Was that you givin’ me my special treat for the day?”

Ezra’s lips – oh hell, his lips – quirked slightly. “You have your principal gift still to come.”

“What in the Hell was that then?” 

“You givin’ me my special treat for the day of course,” Ezra drawled, with such utter satisfaction in his voice that it made Chris’s toes curl.

He grinned. “That mean you're expectin' another gift too?”

Ezra hiked a brow. “Naturally.”

Chris leaned back against the cool pillows, found himself chuckling - of all things he hardly ever did. “Hell, you never told me how good it would be sharin' the same birthday. Double the giving.”

“And double the receiving of course,” Ezra said, and crawled up the bed to pitch into his arms.


End file.
